18 UsOs PaRa LaS MaNoS
by Naty-Kitty
Summary: Duncan/Cody...18 momentos descabellados...Vagamente ideado desde "Greece's Pieces"...One-Shot


Primero que nada…Ay lo olvide…

Bueno si no lo recuerdo entonces supongo que debo asumir que no vale la pena recordarlo…

En fin, por alguna razón y Les juro que no tiene nada que ver con Talo voy a subir un fic Yaoi…Sin sexo explicito, ya le explique a Talo que todo eso, sea Yuri, Yaoi o en Parejas Hetero, momento, olviden lo ultimo, Talo no tiene nada que ver…EN SERIO!

No les pido que se diviertan, porque se que no lo harán…

Pero como están ya leyendo esto, supongo que no hay marcha atrás…A menos que seas listo y oprimas un una crucecita para evitarte este horrible y tormentoso sufrimiento…

Perdón, hoy estoy de humor sádico y depre…Si, ya se…Eso no es nuevo, pero para variar no matare a nadie…

Disfruten, no perdón, quise decir, No-Disfruten!

**1****8 usos para las manos…**

**Primero:**

"**Para jugar a las vencidas"**

**Punto de vista de Cody…**

_Estaba con Duncan en el parque y a falta de otra distracción…_

_Empezamos a jugar a las vencidas…_

_Creo que el resultado hubiese sido previsible…_

**-Vas a caer, tú y tu sweater horrible-**

_Bueno pudo serlo si el no se hubiera burlado de mi sweater…_

_Claramente luego de mi merecida victoria…Duncan me pateo hasta el cansancio… __

**Segundo:**

"**Para chatear"**

**Punto de vista de Duncan…**

_El torpe y yo estábamos chateando…_

_**Galán busca chicas lindas Dice: **__Que se siente la derrota?_

_**XXX…No qui**__**eres saber porque es la triple X Dice: **__Supongo que se parecerá a lo que sentirás a media noche cuando te corte las manos…_

_Creo que sobra decir que Cody no durmió durante muchas noches después de esa conversación…Se encontraba muy ocupado estando en posición fetal como para dormir…Oigan…Ese es otro buen uso de las manos!_

**Tercero:**

"**Para usar un rapel correctamente"**

**Punto de vista de Cody…**

_Es b__ueno tener manos fuertes para poder escalar montañas…_

_Porque si no las tienes…_

_Cosas malas pueden pasar…_

_Como que el rapel se rompa si no tienes la suficiente fuerza como para armarlo bien…_

_Y que quizás…_

_Solo quizás si estas escalando con un punk con poca paciencia…_

_Y caes encima de el, y tus labios "accidentalmente" tocan los suyos…Como por medio segundo…_

_Posiblemente alcanza para que te odie toda la vida…_

**Cuarto:**

"**Para cavar una tumba"**

**Punto de vista de Duncan…**

_Ciertas cosas son necesarias…_

_Ciertas cosas puedes dejarlas en manos de otros…_

_Pero…_

_Si iba a cavar la tumba de Cody…_

_Ese era trabajo para mis manos…_

_Ah y no pregunten por que es que lo hago…_

_La respuesta posiblemente no les va a gustar…_

**Quinto:**

"**Para tocar una serenata"**

**Punto de vista de Cody…**

Un excelente uso de las manos es la música…

Es decir…

Tocas instrumentos…

Las chicas te adoran…

Y le puedes tocar una serenata a la persona que te importa…

Aunque serenata en solo un termino relativo…

Yo solo toco el teclado, no hablo español y no me alcanzaba el dinero para los mariachis…

Y así le lleve la serenata…

Y al mejor estilo de poema malo, la noche fue…

Ayer pase por tu casa y me tiraste con un ladrillo…

Ojala me hubiese agachado para no quedar tan tontillo…

Bueno, soy malo con las rimas…¬¬

**Sexto:**

"**Para cubrir una tumba"**

**Punto de vista de Duncan…**

Así como cave su tumba de fácil y con mucha orgullo…

Pues del mismo modo debí enterrarla…

_Maldito idiota…_

No podía mandarme una serenata cualquier otro día?

**-Tarado- ¬¬**

**Séptimo:**

**Punto de vista de Cody…**

"**Para la ornamentación y destrucción de flores"**

Duncan y yo fuimos a una lección de ikebana y bonsái…

Ya saben…Arreglos florales…

Yo había esforzado mis manos durante tres horas para hacer un perfecto y bonito árbol bonsái con la forma de la cabeza de Duncan…

Mientras que el, el muy…Creo que no quieren que termine esa oración…

Solo se ocupo de decir la siguiente frase y luego se fue…

**-Las flores son para mariquitas!-**

Dicho esto se fue…No sin antes lanzarle al profesor mi bonsái en la cara dejándolo inconciente…

Y creo que imaginan lo siguiente…

**Octavo:**

"**Para asaltar una joyería"**

**Punto de vista de Duncan…**

Pues otro buen uso de las manos es la utilizaron de las armas…

Es decir…

Actualmente de eso me sirvieron…

Sucede que pase frente a una joyería…

Y vi algo de verdad interesante…

Y en vista de que olvide la billetera de Cody, quise decir la mía en mis otros pantalones…

Tuve que improvisar con lo que tenía a la mano…

Que en el momento eran mi navaja, mi navaja y quizás mi navaja…

En fin, irrumpí en la tienda…Amenace al vendedor y me lleve dos relicarios de oro…

Y salí corriendo, aunque no paso mucho antes de que "Mis queridos amigos" Los policías me atraparan…

**Noveno:**

"**Para robar cosas de una jefatura de policía"**

**Punto de vista de Cody…**

Había recibido una llamada de la cárcel…

Creo que cuando mencionaron la cárcel ya podía imaginar quien era la persona tras las rejas…

Como sea, Duncan ya me había mandado un texto…

Me pidió una distracción…Para que el saliese en lo que yo distraía a los de la jefatura…

Y así lo hice, me puse mi disfraz de Cupido y empecé a bailar por ahí…

Logre que me persiguieran…Pero los perdí y volví para liberar a Duncan…

Pero no imaginan mi sorpresa cuando al llegar…

**-Viejo, por que tardaste tanto?-**

Era el tono irrespetuoso de siempre mientras tomaba café con una tranquilidad que Gandhi envidiaría…

Bueno realmente no me sorprendió mucho…

Pero recordé otro buen uso para mis manos…

**-Mio-**

Dije mientras corría tras haberle quitado su café de las manos a Duncan…

Ese vándalo iría tras de mi seguro, pero casi podía asegurar que valdría la pena…

**Décimo:**

"**Para quedarse atascadas en las esposas"**

**Punto de vista de Duncan…**

El tarado de Cody me había "ayudado" a salir de la cárcel…

Aunque al otro día los inútiles llenaron los muros con mi foto…

Lo cual en un pasado hubiese sido un orgullo y …

A quien engaño?Claro que me enorgullezco!

Pero en fin…Aparte de tomar mi café robado…

También tomo otra cosa…

**-Bueno ya suéltanos…-**

Le dije para que ya nos sacara de este lío…

Que estábamos esposados y no en el buen sentido…

Pero el idiota del sweater…

Por mucho que le debiera, Era un idiota…

Lo que fue confirmado cuando el confeso…

**-Me encantaría…Pero olvide tomar la llave…-**

En ese momento solo podía pensar en algo al mas puro estilo Saw…

**-Tienes un arco de sierra?-**

**Décimo Primero:**

"**Para aprender, o no, modales"**

**Punto de vista de Cody…**

_Luego de ese desafortunado incidente…_

_Duncan y yo decidimos ir a un restaurante…_

_Creo que se lo debía…_

_Así que elegimos uno donde todo fuera caro…_

_A Duncan le gusta fastidiarme…_

_Elegimos es solo un termino relativo…_

_Debo reconocer que hasta eso no fue tan malo…_

_Ese gran gasto en langosta fue gratamente compensado con la película…_

**Duncan Vs Modales en la mesa!**

_El tomaba la langosta con las manos…_

_E ignoraba que el pañuelo en el bolsillo del mesero no era un pañuelo…_

_De acuerdo, quizás nos corrieron al finalizar la noche…Pero valió la pena…_

_Creo…xD_

**Décimo**** Segunda:**

"**Para colocarle un colgante a tu novio"**

**Punto de vista de Duncan…**

Después de la horrenda velada de anoche me vi obligado de darle a Cody su premio…

Su relicario…

Así que lo trate con amabilidad…

**-Maldito bobo, o vienes a mi guarida en 5' o te corto el cuello-**

_De acuerdo, No soy la exacta definición de amabilidad…_

_PERO LA GENTE NO CAMBIA, Y SI CAMBIA NO ES RAPIDO…_

_En fin…_

_El punto es que Cody llego y me saludo de la manera que siempre lo hace…_

**-Para dejarlo claro si me amenazaste para robar un banco contigo como la otra vez te ahorro la molestia y me suicido solito!-**

_En momentos a su me pregunto que es lo que le veo…_

_Pero para ahorrarme el trabajo de pensar solo ignoro la sensación…_

**-Date vuelta-**

**-Pero, por…-**

**-Date vuelta!-**

_Pues así acostumbraba a manejarlo…_

_Me da la extraña sensación de que Cody pensaba que lo mataría…Aunque no entiendo que razón podía tener para creer eso…_

_Ah si, ya me acorde ¬¬_

_En fin solo deje caer el dije sobre el pecho de Cody…_

_Y recé porque para cuando abriera los ojos aun respirara…_

**Décimo Tercera:**

"**Para escribir el nombre de alguien especial junto al tuyo"**

**Punto de vista de Cody…**

_Estábamos en la playa…_

_Nada que hacer…_

_Todo que pensar…_

_Poco que decir…_

_Entonces tuve la brillante idea de escribir en la arena algo…_

"_Duncan & Cody"_

_Obviamente mi intención era que Duncan lo viese…_

_Pero el destino, el karma y la marea no estaban de mi lado ese día…_

_Pero a poco creen que me rindo tan fácil?_

**Décimo Cuarta:**

"**Para jugar Twister"**

**Punto de vista de Duncan…**

_Cody y yo nos retamos a un juego de Twister extremo, gran momento de usar sus manos, pies y cualquier extremidad que pudiese alargarse…_

**-Mano izquierda rojo-**

**-Pie derecho verde-**

**-Oreja derecha amarillo-**

_Sobra decir que este incidente derivo en algo muy parecido al de la montaña…_

_Pero tuvo un resultado igual de satisfactorio…Siempre era así…_

**Décimo Quinta:**

"**Para decidir quien queda a cargo de la limpieza"**

**Punto de vista de Cody…**

_Pues…Que decir…_

_Otro uso de las manos era jugar a piedra, papel o tijera…_

_De ese modo Duncan y yo decidíamos quien debería de limpiar el cuarto…_

_Sin embargo de algún modo el ha estado ganando los últimos 6 meses…_

_Me pregunto si me hace trampa…_

_Creo que desde hoy empezaremos a jugar algo mejor, quizás a las cartas…_

_Nadie le gana a la reina de corazones!Digo rey, porque soy hombre!_

**Décimo Sexta:**

"**Para hacer un retrato de tu noviecito"**

**Punto de vista de Duncan…**

_Tome clases con Gwen por un tiempo…_

_Creí que si iba a darle algo a Cody por nuestro aniversario…_

_Debía ser algo que entrara en los requisitos de algo que le guste…_

_Y como a el no le gustaba la diversión, o lo ilegal…O eso…_

_Pues en vista de mi falta de efectivo…_

_Tuve que dibujarlo…_

_Aunque creo que pudo quedarme peor…_

_Es decir, el primero que hice parecía un castor con dientes gigantes…_

_Al menos en este, era un castor con dientes de tamaño seminormal…_

**Décimo**** Séptima:**

"**Para sostener el rostro de tu esposo mientras los besas…"**

**Punto de vista de Cody…**

**-Duncan, tomas a este hombre como tu futuro, ehm, esposo para cuidarlo y respetarlo?-**

_En ese momento estaba segura de que Duncan hubiese matado al obispo…_

_El no respeta a nadie…_

**-Supongo, sino no me caso verdad?-**

_Todos en la iglesia rieron…_

**-Cody y tu aceptas a Duncan como tu futura esposa para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y la enfermedad…Y todo eso?-**

_Pues interiormente estaba nervioso…_

**-Si, si quiero-**

_Pero al dar el si quiero esa presión se esfumo…_

**-Ya puede besar a la novia, o al novio o lo que sean-**

_Duncan y yo solo buscamos la mirada cómplice del otro antes del beso…_

_Si, creo que no nos miramos demasiado…_

_Nuestros anillos de bodas brillaron más en ese momento que en cualquier otro…_

_Ya estábamos casados…_

_Ya era hora del primer beso de casados!_

**Décimo Octava:**

"**Para darle una cachetada a la primera que haga algo indebido"**

**Punto de vista de Duncan…**

_Llevamos solo un mes de casado…_

_El mes mas feliz de la vida de ambos…_

_Sin embargo aun parecía que Cody seguía teniéndole ganas a Gwen, las mismas ganas que yo fingí tenerle por los celos…_

_Solo elogie su vestido…_

_Aun cuando sabia que no tenia ojos paran ninguno de nosotros porque mal que estuviésemos casados…_

_Ella estaba en proceso de por fin arreglar las cosas con Trent…_

_En fin…_

_Cody hizo una expresión de felicidad al momento en que Gwen se fue…_

_Luego volteo a mí y lógicamente…_

_La verdad no lo recuerdo porque sentí un profundo dolor en mi mejilla y luego sentí caerme al suelo…_

_Al abrir los ojos solo pude ver a Cody…_

_Al verme despertar lo siguiente que paso…_

_La verdad tampoco lo recuerdo…_

_Volví a sentir lo mismo de antes y luego volví a desvanecerme…_

_Nuevamente volví a despertar…_

_Y al hacerlo Cody solo murmuro…_

**-Tendrás la misma sensación por cada día que duro nuestro matrimonio hasta ahora…-**

_Volví a quedar inconciente unas…29 veces mas…Creo que el mes solo tiene 31 días como mucho…_

_Al despertar por ultima vez…_

_Vi el rostro de Cody cerca del mío y me dijo al oído…_

**-Ya estas perdonado-**

_Luego nos besamos y el resto es muy fuerte para contarlo en un fic clasificaron T…_

_xD_

**Talo debe seguir con ganas de matarme…**

**Igual Mr. President, yo cumplí…**

**Al menos con mi palabra de hoy…**

**Y ahora sin más que decir…**

**Natt(Yo por desgracia) se retira a su ataúd…**

**Si, no se quien me dejo salir…**

**Pero ya voy a averiguarlo y no va a ser bonito el triste final que le tengo preparado a ese pobre que inflingido en tal acto…**

**Bye**

**=)**

**PS: Desvélense y beban sangre…**

**Hoy estoy demasiado Vamp! xD**


End file.
